


Yarn!Spike Watches TV

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Yarn!Spike [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix





	Yarn!Spike Watches TV

As Spike watched Xander face down Jack O’Toole, he snuck a kernel of popcorn out of the bowl – not easy to do when you’re a yarn doll. “That Xander is a bit of all right,” he said as he raised the popcorn to his mouth, which, being made of yarn, didn’t open. He sighed, tossed the popcorn aside, and stared at the tv. “Actually, he’s a bit more than all right,” he added as one yarn hand slipped down towards the top of his pants. It wouldn’t slide under. “Hey!” he shouted. “These pants don’t come off.”

His expression didn’t change as a terrible thought occurred to him. He reached his hand down lower. “No cock! I’ve got no cock!”

He fell against the couch and then quickly stood. “That’s it! Somebody’s gonna die!”

“whichclothes,” he shouted to the room. “whichclothes! You know that scene from Trilogy of Terror where the doll hunts Karen Black? That’s gonna be you!”

He leaped from the couch to the floor. “That’ll be you… as soon as I figure out where you’ve shipped me to.” Heading towards the door, he added, “Or, um, as soon as I find out where you live.” He started mumbling as he pulled himself up the stairs. “Bloody hell, now I’ve got to torture the information out of somebody. Do you know how hard it is to torture someone when you’re a doll? Maybe they haven’t tossed out the box I was mailed in yet. That’d be easy. One quick return to sender and I’m there.”


End file.
